exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Sky Above
'''Unnamed Sky Above '''is a Story Arc of the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in the Single Plane and follows the perspective of demigod Endymion. Story The Legend Begins In the Golden Age, young Demigod Endymion, son of Utu, is alerted of the presence of a mysterious stranger in his kingdom of Sumeria. Said stranger, named Ikana, attracts Endymion's eye due to her strange abilities and tie to a place close to Sumeria. Endymion follows her there and encounters Zenodora Horenheim, a Necromancer. Zenodora offers an alliance, but Endymion turns her down due to her dark powers and Undead attacking his kingdom. Going deeper in the mysterious place, Endymion discovers a strange portal, the Epocanonicus. According to Ikana, it holds the key to Endymion's ultimate destiny. Curious, Endymion goes through the portal. Chosen by Heavens Endymion first appears in Interra, during Arthurian times in Britain. There, he briefly encounters a young Merlin and Viviane as well as the young Nephilym whom he also rescues. An attack from Zenodora's army causes him to briefly retreat and return to that epoch, ten years later. Merlin and Viviane team up with Endymion in order to awaken a mysterious figure in a crystal grotto. Said figure, Yael, reveals that she, Ikana and Nephilym are Sephiras, pure embodied celestial Artifacts. Endymion, ever the collector, impressed by their beauty and power, decides to take all Sephiras for himself. He then fights through Zenodora's army once again, but this time, with Yael's support, the Ring of Titania and Loptr, he triumphs, briefly seeing that Zenodora had seized and corrupted Sephira Maissenne. The King's Travels Endymion first goes to a nineteenth-century United States of America and finds Sonia, saving her from certain death and retrieving the Golden Gun. He then goes to a galaxy far away and, with the help of Pist, a Sith Apprentice, frees Maissenne from her dark influence while retrieving a Lightsaber. Meanwhile, he asks for the construction of a massive tower, Archadeia, in Sumeria for him and his beloved Sephiras. The next step brings him to feudal japan, where he fights a strange creature controlled by the blade known as Soul Edge who tortured Sephira Helena, retrieving said sword. His next destination is modern-day Japan where he encounters Ikendu, a childhood friend he thought he lost forever, and seizes the Tablets of Babel. Now a mature and grown woman, Ikendu helps Endymion with learning local customs and adapting to modernity ; however, she is attacked by the Den Anfan Corporation. This forces Endymion to rush at the Corporation, threatening responsible Honorine Den Anfan until she stops pursuing Ikendu and even gives Sephira Priscilla to Endymion. Gaining Maturity Endymion's travels bring him to Egypt where queen Cleopatra tasks him with finding the Bow of Ozymandias, which he does, upon which Cleopatra agrees that Paulina, her companion, joins him in his travels. He then goes to Renaissance-era Italy where he meets Leonardo da Vinci and Sephira Frida. The latter is then kidnapped by the pope, which Endymion, with the Wings of Man and the help of assassin Francesca, finds and kills, bringing Frida back. The next step is finding Joanna, in Classical France ; however, she is uninterested by Endymion's possessive and disrespectful attitude. With the help of the mysterious Spanish noblewoman Federica, Endymion however manages to save Joanna from an assassination attempt and find out who is the culprit ; he also learns how to respect another, and Joanna accepts to follow him, acknowledging his progress. Last Steps to the End Endymion keeps advancing and learns that his world and civilization are bound to disappear. Refusing this and fighting with all his might, he attempts to find ways to protect Sumeria while still looking for Sephiras. One of which, Uriell, is encountered in Italy alongside Leonida di Prava's father during World War II. Endymion fights Birgit Thule and protects Ikana from her, but cannot protect the older man who dies, entrusting Endymion with the Armor of Mars. Endymion thus returns to Sumeria only to see that his own father, the divine Utu, has been backstabbed by a controlled Priscilla under the orders of Honorine. Endymion threatens Honorine who in exchange offers him informations about Zenodora's desire to control the Seven Pillars, for which four Emotion Ciphers are needed. Playing both sides, Honorine offers Endymion the second Cipher, Ginger, in exchange for peace, after telling him that Federica was the first. Final Steps to Heroism Endymion is then reached by the shadow of an unknown individual, asking for help. Said shadow brings Endymion to Rokugan, where he finds the last Sephira, Sandra, who helps him infiltrate the Scorpion Clan fortress and, after a brief confrontation with Zenodora, retrieve the shadow's body, as the shadow turns out to be Shosuro, the third Emotion Cipher. He also learns of a thirteenth Sephira. Returning home, Endymion finds his dead father and the last Sephira, Anaki, wielding the blade of Elis. Although she seemingly defeats him, Endymion survives the blade, as he is its true destined wielder, and instead turns it against Zenodora as she completes a ritual to reach the Seven Pillars, attempting to connect herself to the Dry Tree and become divine. Saving the World As Zenodora sacrifices Anaki for the ritual, Endymion uses the power of the last Cipher, Ydille, in order to pursue her to the bottom of the Dry Tree. As the world slowly dies, Endymion fights with Zenodora as she becomes divine and eventually overpowers her, crushing her divinity in a single strike. He then forcibly resurrects Anaki using Elis, his mission complete. Endymion returns to Archadeia, now safely on the Moon due to Merlin's rescue protecting Sumeria from the end of the Golden Era. As he reconciles with Anaki, his legend is now complete, and he is crowned King of All Heroes, his calling fulfilled as a Divine Servant. Characters *Endymion *Ikendu *Sephiras **Ikana **Nephilym **Yael **Sonia **Maissenne **Helena **Priscilla **Paulina **Frida **Joanna **Uriell **Sandra **Anaki *Emotion Ciphers **Federica **Ginger **Shosuro **Ydille *Zenodora Horenheim *Merlin *Viviane *Cleopatra *Francesca *Pist *Birgit Thule *Other Unnamed Sky Characters. Trivia *The name of this Storyline paraphrases the first line of the Sumerian epic of Enuma Elish. Category:Storyline Category:Single Plane